


my phone has no signal

by ifiOnlyhadmorePaper



Series: pitch perfect horror week 2020 entries [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Blood, F/F, F/M, HW203, Mentions of Sexual Assault, Murder, Pitch Perfect Horror Week 2020, final girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifiOnlyhadmorePaper/pseuds/ifiOnlyhadmorePaper
Summary: day three: final girlsTW: mentions of blood and sexual assault
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: pitch perfect horror week 2020 entries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977910
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	my phone has no signal

**Author's Note:**

> panic room by au/ra

* * *

_"We have to hurry!" Matty exclaimed, as they ran for the stairs leading out of the building._

_"I'm trying!" Beca huffed, in pain from the wound on her side that was bleeding profusely. Her throat burned from screaming, and her legs ached from running so hard and so far without stopping. They were so close._

_"We can make it!"_

……

Beca sat beside Chloe, on an uncomfortable hospital bed - in a half empty emergency room, with poor lighting. Chloe had a small cut on the right side of her face, and a bruise to match. She appeared raged, and dirty, and the expression on her face was lost. It was a terrible, and unforgiving sight, and Beca looked no better. She was clad in a half unbuttoned dress shirt, with an ace bandage wrapped around the stab wound on her right. Her face was adorned with a large and purple bruise on her forehead - that she had to hold an ice pack to - and a busted lip that was still bleeding. Both hers and Chloe's hands were scratched and raw - and the scent of fresh blood flooded her nostrils. She became well acquainted with it.

Beca could hear the screams loud in her ears, and feel the adrenaline from watching people she knew die. All of them, one by one, they all were gone. Two officers came in, their boots thudded on the linoleum.

"Hello, my name is Officer Posen, and this is Officer Adams," Beca looked both of them in the eyes, trying to seem alive, "We'd like to ask you ladies a couple of questions, if that's alright," said Officer Posen, a tall, blonde, serious looking woman. Beca and Chloe nodded, and Officer Adams, a short and dark skinned woman with a buzz cut, stood ready to take notes. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"We were just at the abandoned hospital," Chloe said, shakily, "It was supposed to be fun," Chloe continued explaining who had been there, what exactly a group of teenagers were doing in an abandoned hospital so late at night.

……

_“Come on, babe,” Matty begged, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, “It’ll be fun, we could tell ghost stories, look around,” he put his lips closer to her ear, “And we could totally hook up in one of the rooms,”_

_“Ew, I’m still here,” Chloe said, slapping his shoulder as she passed by._

_“Dude, no, it’s dark, dirty, and really fuckin’ creepy,”_

_“Not to mention the rats,” Chloe mentioned, offhandedly. Beca looked at her, seeing the glimmer in her eyes that she wasn’t sure came from the sun - or just came naturally to her._

_“Not helping me out, Chloe.” Matty deadpanned._

_“Not trying to,” Chloe clicked her tongue, and winked as she made a finger gun at him. Beca shrugged out of his hold, and stood by Chloe. “I’m with Beca on this one, why go there? It’s weird and gross.”_

_“Look, have you ever watched ghost adventures?”_

_“Yeah, like, once.” Beca grumbled._

_“It’ll be like that except all our friends will be there, we can drink and take dumb pictures,” Beca rolled her eyes. “What do you say?”_

_“Fine,” she relented, “But only if Chloe comes with so you can fool around with your buddies and I won’t be alone.”_

_“Yes!”_

……

“Can you remember if you saw anyone on the property when you arrived?”

“It wasn’t a stranger,” Beca interrupted - her voice empty of emotions.

“Who was it?”

……

_“Guys!” Matty yelled, “We need to stay calm if we want to get out of here!” Beca looked around the dim lit room, listening to the menacing sound of the squeaking, suddenly locked door._

_“Why isn’t it unlocking, Matt?” Alex yelled, trying to hide his fear with anger._

_“Dude, I don’t know,” Beca stood closer to Chloe, feeling the anxiety rise in her chest. “We need to find another way out,”_

_“Matty, this place is huge,” Ben looked around, “We’ll be here all night looking for a way out,” Matty nodded._

_“Okay,” he glanced at everyone, “Okay, so, we split up. Iggy, Ben, you guys go together; Beca goes with Chloe, and Andy; I’ll go with Alex.”_

……

“It was my boyfriend,” Beca blinked hard, to rid herself of the burning in her eyes, “He split us all up, he killed Andy, and them.”

“We saw him standing over a couple of our friends,”

“And how did he kill them?” Officer Posen asked, in a seemingly neutral tone.

“I think he stabbed them,”

“We found Andy,” Beca whispered - with tears coming out of her eyes, “His throat was slit,”

“And the others?” Chloe began sobbing, uncontrollably. “That’s alright, take your time,” Officer Adams reassured in a calm voice. Chloe cried into Beca's shoulder, and Beca held her hand tightly.

“Iggy was stabbed in the eye, and Ben…” Beca trailed off in a whisper, “His blood was everywhere - I don’t even know if he was stabbed or ripped apart.”

……

_They walked into a room, shining a light over one corner to find Andy - sitting up against the wall with his throat slit. Beca whimpered and hid her face in Matty’s arm. They shined the light over the upper right corner of the room to see Chloe, lying half way on an old surgical table - with a large blood stain on her stomach. Beca ran over to her, “Chloe! Oh, my god!” She leaned over her face, as violent sobs wracked her body. Beca lifted Chloe’s head into her arms and held her, as she rocked back and forth, “Chloe, please,” She sniffled._

_“We need to leave, Beca,” Matty shook her shoulder, “She’s gone-”_

_“This is your fault!” Beca screamed at him, “I told you we shouldn’t have come here! You killed her! You killed Chloe!”_

_“Beca, there is nothing we can do for her!” Matty bellowed, “She’s dead, and you’ll be too if we don’t get the fuck out of here!” Beca stopped screaming and only stared at him, ”Now!” Beca sobbed quietly, and gently let Chloe's head rest on the table - and she closed her eyes, and walked out into the hall._

…...

"What happened next?" 

"We were chased, and attacked," Beca looked into the officer's eyes, recounting all of hers and Chloe's wounds.

…...

_The attacker stalked after them, and Matty rushed Beca up the stairs - when the attacker ran and stabbed her on her side. "Shit!" She yelled._

_"Beca!" Matty swung his fist at the figure, and roughly grabbed Beca by her shoulder. "Come on!"_

…...

"Dispatch said they found you waiting behind the hospital, did you see where your boyfriend went?"

"Before I called, we were in the back - where the cliff is,"

"Did he go that way?" Officer Posen asked again.

"He had a knife to my neck, and there was a struggle," Beca's voice died in her throat. 

"Miss Mitchell?"

……

_A storm began to rage, and the waves at the bottom of the cliff crashed loudly with the thunder. "Call the nine-one-one!" Matty yelled over the wind._

_"I'm trying!" Beca sobbed, as they looked around - waiting for the killer to show themselves again._

_"Beca…"_

_"What?"_

_"Hurry." Matty looked up at the side of the hospital, just as the lightning cracked in the sky - illuminating the second story window, and revealing the killer watching them._

_"Oh, my god!" Beca tried harder to call nine-one-one, she lifted her phone toward the sky._

_"Call the police!"_

_"I am!" Beca looked down at her phone's bars in horror, "My phone has no signal!" Just as she announced she had no signal, lightning struck again, and the emergency exit on the side of the building flew open. Beca kept trying to call, as they drew closer - Matty stood behind her watching._

_"Beca, I'm sorry!" The killer pulled off their hood, showing themselves. "Chloe?"_

_"You should be sorry, Matty," She brandished the knife in their direction. "You should be sorry for everything,"_

_"Why are you doing this?"_

_"Isn't that ironic?"_

_"What are you talking about?" He yelled._

_"You don't remember?" Chloe shouted, "You don't remember when your friends raped all those girls?" Beca looked up at his face, all the color had flushed and he looked sick. "You don't remember watching the door? Or taking videos?"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"The truth!" Chloe yelled, "Your life, in exchange for the ones you ruined!"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about!" Beca walked to where Chloe stood._

_"Beca-" Matty started, "Beca, what are you doing?" Beca stared at him with a hard frown and even harder eyes._

_"Explain the videos to us," she said as she pulled a glove from her pocket. She slipped it on, snapping it over her wrist, and brought a gun from Chloe's pocket and aimed it at him._

_"'Us?'" Matty questioned. "Beca, you're helping her?"_

_"Tell me, Matty," Beca demanded, "Tell me about the videos on your camera," Beca and Chloe both moved closer to him - cornering him, wielding the bloody knife at him with her glove-covered hand._

_"I didn't know!"_

_"What didn't you know, Matty? That your friends are fucking monsters?"_

_"Yes! I'm sorry!" Beca knew he only apologized because he was being held at gunpoint, on the edge of a cliff._

_"Liar!" Chloe laughed, maniacally, "You're sorry? The same way you were when you and all your friends took those pictures?" Chloe stepped forward - with Beca flanking her. "When you pushed my sister to the edge in high school?"_

_"I-"_

_"You recognize me now, don't you?" Chloe laughed, and Beca smirked at how breath-taking she looked - drenched by the rain, with her eyes sharp and aggressive._

_"Tell him, Chlo," Beca encouraged, wrapping her arms around Chloe's waist - she pressed a kiss to Chloe's wounded cheek._

_"Please," he begged._

_"It's too late for 'please,'" Beca said, as they both stepped forward again - and he fell to the dark waters. They glanced over the cliff, watching his body get pulled into the ocean by the towering waves._

……

"He fell over the cliff," Beca let more tears fall, "But I don't think he fell in the water," she finished. Officer Adams stopped writing. Officer Posen nodded, at no one in particular.

"Thank you for your time," Officer Posen smiled, sympathetically, "You two have been through quite the terrible ordeal."

"Get some rest," Officer Adams said warmly.

"Thank you, Officers." Beca nodded curtly. Chloe mustered a weak smile, and with that the officers' were gone. Beca held Chloe into the night, and whispered sweet celebrations in her ear.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> love it? hate it? somewhere in between? let me know!
> 
> follow me on tumblr @ifionlyhadmorepaper
> 
> https://ifionlyhadmorepaper.tumblr.com/post/632604029538680832/my-phone-has-no-signal


End file.
